BOOK 4 EXPONENTIALLY
by Jaycina
Summary: Jack turns up at Kate's cabin to take her to the To'kra but on board the Tel'tak Kate discovers she is not the only cargo. Fun story derived from dribbles between Stargate fans back in the days of the community site and 'Keep the Gate Open' forum site. The idea of replica Jack's wasn't mine but the story was built around it. Lots of Angst, a bit naughty and disturbing images.
1. CHAPTER 1 NEW BEGINNINGS

**Book 4 Exponentially!**

 **Disclaimer: I can by no means take all the credit for the original idea of the mini Jacks which developed from a drabble between myself and Delta666. Delta has given me full permission to include them in my story.**

 **This is my fourth novel in the Kate and Jack saga and begins six month after the last book when Kate announced that she wanted to be a volunteer host for the Tok'ra. Thus, this episode takes my story to the time just before the inauguration of the new president nearing the end of SG-1 season seven.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **New beginnings.**

Trembling and weak Kate clambered into the steel elevator. With her back against the cold steel she pulled the torn remains of her blouse over her scratched and bruised shoulders. She clasped her white coat tightly around her as she reached down and pressed the button for one of the upper floors. Any floor would have done, just to get up from the lower levels.

She breathed a long sigh of relief as the doors slowly came to a close only to jump back in shock as a large hand grabbed the door and stopped it from closing. Frantically aware that there was no escape, Kate shrank back into the elevator her heart pounding and her head dizzy from too much oxygen. Kate's eyes filled with tears as the large burly figure prized open the doors and stepped inside. His steel cold, beady eyes stared with malice intent as he moved towards her, his pale skin clammy and his mouth cruel. Staring back at him petrified, Kate shrank deeper into the corner as a smile of evil delight curled up his deranged features. Her eyes quickly glanced over to the buttons and in one last desperate effort she made a leap for the alarm button and felt her arm almost break behind her back as she was grabbed, and pinned against the steel interior of the elevator her breath steaming up the icy wall as the elevator descended back down.

...

Kate opened her eyes wide and stared across the beautiful Scottish landscape before her and panted for breath. Even the perfect view couldn't banish the memories she still recalled with such vivid clarity.

Suddenly and unexpected, a hand touched her shoulder and made her cry out as she almost lost her footing from where she stood on the edge of the mountain side. An arm wrapped around her pulling her close and startled and confused she blindly pounded away at his chest.

"Kate, it's me, Jack." At the sound of Jack's voice Kate looked up and with a gasp she crumbled into his arms still shaking.

"Jack! You idiot, you could have warned me?" she gasped still trembling. She stepped back and pulled up her shawl and Jack noticed the scars on her shoulder and he was glad that Simmons had finally got what he deserved.

Jack sighed and recalled how it was he that had asked Caroline Dexter to take her off the drug that was suppressing her memories. He had never intended for it to cause her so much pain as it awakened the memories of what she had gone through at the hands of that evil bastard Frank Simmons.

"How are you, what are you doing here?" added Kate breathlessly.

"Fine.. just fine," replied Jack, "You know how things are, constantly battling to save the world, no time for trivialities." Jack cringed as the words came out of his mouth, not intending for it to sound as though Kate was a triviality. It had been almost six months since Jack had brought Kate back down from the mountain. He and the Daniel clone had resolved their differences once Jack had realised that there was nothing going on between them and that Daniel had simply been a source of comfort during her withdrawal from the medication. Jack had made sure Kate got back to her new apartment safely before leaving for the base and her offer of being a host for the Tok'ra had been disregarded.

"Only this time we've had a bit of a situation over at stargate headquarters," he added quickly.

Although he didn't quite understand it, Jack was aware that Kate had some strange hold over him. As he paused, struggling to concentrate, he found himself ever more attracted to her, her eyes even more vividly green in the strong sunlight, her skin, still soft and radiant and slightly flushed, just like when he first encountered her. And her red hair, although a little shorter and a little less red than it used to be, still wafted softly in the mountain breeze.

He felt unusually at ease with her, it may have been the fact that they were on a mountain in the middle of nowhere but it could also be that Jack was clearly fond of her. He was sorry that he ever doubted there had been anything going on between her and Daniel and knew he could trust her implicitly with any information he cared to divulge about the stargate program.

"Teal'c and Carter have gated over to the Beta site, to acquire another one of those modified Goa'uld cargo ships and they're on the way here now as we speak. We have a cargo of " _ **small**_ " gifts to deliver to the Tok'ra, who coincidentally…," Jack paused and was reluctant to continue, "….urgently have need of a volunteer host.

Jack was uncomfortable with the fact that Kate had volunteered to be blended with one of those _"snakes"_ but as necessity would have it, Kate was their only option at this time.

Kate was a little disappointed that Jack had come for her on behalf of another interested party.

"How long have I got before Teal'c and Sam get here?" Kate asked sadly.

"Well, Carter's pretty punctual and if everything goes to schedule…" Jack looked down at his watch…and then back into Kate's eyes that were glazed and transfixed.

Kate raised her hand and unexpectedly removed Jack's cap. "I like the new hair," She said as her hand brushed over his head of neatly cropped hair.

Jack reached up and took her hand. "Ok, I know, everyone keeps telling me it's about time I dyed my hair!" he quipped.

Kate beamed. "Don't you dare! she exclaimed as she raised her other hand to fondle his neck "it gives you a certain maturity," she added playfully.

"Maturity, I'm not sure I like the sound of that!" Jack raised his eyebrows and twisted his head slightly, finding Kate's touch incredibly sensuous.

"How long did you say they'd be?" Kate said as her fingers stroked his cheek and moved towards his lips.

Jack stumbled over his words "it's gonna be a few ….." he replied "….long enough," he added as Kate's fingers sent shudders down his spine.

...

Jack jumped, blinked and opened his eyes as the radio crackled and Sam's voice echoed from somewhere inside his jacket pocket.

"Col. O'Neill, please respond." The radio crackled.. "Are you there, Col. O'Neill?

Jack unravelled his arm from under Kate's head and reached into his jacket pocket. "O'Neill here, what is it Carter?"

Jack thought he heard a sigh amidst the crackle.

Kate opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She shivered and pulled Jack's jacket close against her.

"I thought we'd lost you for a moment there Sir," replied Sam. "We've just come out of hyper-drive and we're about to approach Earth's atmosphere. We'll be with you in just a few minutes."

Jack flicked the radio which slid inadvertently across the wooden floor. "Crap!" he exclaimed mumbling obscenities under his breath as he hastened to gather his clothes.

Kate slipped on her dress and shoes while Jack frantically dressed, fastening his belt and finally pulling on his boots.

She calmly rinsed her face in the basin in the corner of her kitchen and quickly tousled her hair, while Jack fumbled frantically with his jacket buttons.

Dashing over to the sink corner and tripping over his half fastened laces, he immersed his face in the bowl splashing water everywhere.

Kate passed him the towel and tied his laces up as he smoothed back his wet hair with his hands.

They stood face to face and gazed into each others eyes "That was pretty intense," to which Kate beamed.

"My radio!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his radio "my cap, where's my cap?" he cried looking around the room in sheer panic suddenly remembering that Kate had dropped his cap outside.

The radio crackled as he grabbed Kate he dragged her outside. "Sir, we're locking on to your coordinates and we're ready to ring you up,"

"Acknowledged!" panted an out of breath Jack as he reached down and picked up his cap and placed it in his pocket as the sound of the rings echoed and transported them back onto the Tel'tak.

...


	2. CHAPTER 2 EXPONENTIALLY

**Chapter 2 exponentially**

Jack was still fumbling with his jacket as he and Kate entered the flight deck, much to Teal'cs amusement

Carter turned to greet him and glanced at his oddly fastened buttons and his wet hair "Nice to have you on board Sir, safe and well," she said with a wry smile, then turning to Kate, she smiled and took her hand and shook it gently. "It's a pleasure to have you onboard once again!"

Daniel had briefed Sam on recent events and regarding Kate's proposed blending with a Tok'ra symbiote. "I've arranged for my dad to meet us once we've arrived at the Tok'ra base, he'll probably guide you though the whole blending procedure," she added.

Kate looked at her slightly confused.

Sam continued "My father's Jacob Carter! He became host to Selmak several years ago when he discovered he had cancer, the Tok'ra blending saved his life.

"Thank you!" replied Kate, still a little distracted and slightly out of breath.

"I think you'll like him, he can be a bit grumpy at times but so can all men his age? Carter caught Jack's eye and he returned one of his own wry smiles. Sam went back to her seat next to Tea'lc.

Kate turned to Jack and almost burst into a fit of giggles as she noticed his jacket. She pursed her lips as she stepped towards him and proceeded to undo his buttons.

"What are you doing?" whispered Jack under his breath, gently pushing her away, a tad embarrassed at her open signs of affection towards him.

Kate recognised his awkwardness and pointed to his buttons with her eyes and bit her lip so as to try not to giggle. Jack looked down and realised he had missed his bottom button which had sent his jacket totally cockeyed. He tugged at the remaining buttons releasing them and hoping no-one else had noticed (which they all had) he decided to leave his jacket open until he had cooled down.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c exclaimed grabbing Jack's attention. "We are over Colorado Springs! Do you wish to announce our arrival to General Hammond?"

"Thank you Teal'c" Jack walked over where he was sat and acknowledged his buddy with a gentle tap on the shoulders before clearing his throat and addressing the General.

...

Jack pondered over Sam's words as he watched their cargo being brought onboard. He remembered the moment Carter had burst into Daniel's study informing them that "….their number had increased exponentially" _ **.**_

Jack loved the word _**exponentially**_! It seemed to grow on him just like it's meaning…e _ **xponentially**_. He felt it roll around his tongue as he said it in his mind and then out loud.

Once the cargo was safely on board, General Hammond wished them God speed and they set off on their mission.

"Ok hold onto your seats, we're about to enter hyper-space" declared Sam, much to Kate' distress as she had no seat to hang on to.

Jack lunged forward and grabbed her just in time to stop her reeling through the view screen. "Sorry!" he winced "I did ask for more chairs back here but they didn't like our first prototype, said it looked too cluttered." He smiled apologetically as he awkwardly let go of her.

Sam suggested that Kate go into the cargo hold where she could be more comfortable. All the time she had been aboard Kate had wondered tentatively about the whereabouts of Daniel.

As the cargo hold doors slid open Kate noticed him sitting amongst a dozen or so large brown sacks that seemed to be writhing and hissing, much to Daniel's distress. The door closed behind her, leaving Kate with Daniel with whatever was in the large brown sacks.

Daniel looked up his perfect blue eyes seemed overloaded with tears.

Kate edged her way past the writhing sacks and went over to sit by Daniel and not thinking put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "It's so good to see you again Daniel."

Daniel coughed and backed away.

Kate backed off suddenly realising that she had never actually met the _**real**_ Daniel. Both stared at each other curiously and slightly dumfounded, "this is totally weird" she said.

"Your Jack's Kate… right?" he asked.

Kate liked the sound of that, _Jack's Kate_ , she smiled and blushed.

"The dragon!" she exclaimed suddenly …"that was the real you wasn't it?"

"Oh yes "Jack told me all about it," replied Daniel.

"You don't remember?" Kate asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember anything during the time I was ascended."

"Wow!" exclaimed Kate. "I'm curious," she added, "don't you get confused picking up all the loose ends, I mean with all these clones of you all wanting to be part of the bigger picture….whatever that is?"

"All the time" Daniel replied, "Jack gets really cross that I'm sometimes so scatterbrained," he added, beaming. "But I seem to have an aptitude for figuring things out."

"I heard Jack was really miffed when you decided to do the blending thing," Daniel remarked in a more serious tone. "In fact he hasn't stopped going on about it since I kind of reminded him that you wanted to be a host."

"Really!" said Kate pensively. She turned to gaze at the unusual _**live**_ cargo. "What are those, they sound dangerous?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sure they could be in the wrong hands" replied Daniel "but they wouldn't hurt you or I."

"How do you know?" asked Kate curiously.

Daniel leant over and gently opened the sack in front of him and reaching inside he drew out a something that resembled a small action figure. It rolled over in the palm of his hand and sat up facing them, rubbing its eyes and staring around the room.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Kate "Oh my God!"

Kate had gone into a state of shock as the tiny person on Daniels hand stretched and spoke a little wearily at first.

"What's happening and why have we been bundled together in the dark? He paused, "and why are you so darn….." he tilted his head back then added "…. _ **LARGE?**_

Daniels chin quivered slightly as he spoke. "Hi There! Well…you see…."Daniel's hesitation only made the tiny man more agitated and forced Daniels answer. "It's not _**us**_ that's changed, it's _**YOU**_ actually, you're _**SMALL!**_ _"_ __Daniel replied uncomfortably.

The small figure in his hand stood up and shouted although with his tiny voice he was only just audible. "Daniel! What the hell's going on?" Looking around at the rest of the sacks the little man repeated Kate's question. "What's in the sacks?" he asked staring at Daniel inquisitively as he answered.

"They're all you Jack." replied Daniel. Kate looked at the dozen or so sacks and found it hard to grasp what Daniel was saying, although turning to the small Jack in front of her she wondered if perhaps she hadn't really got up yet and this was some weird dream.

At that moment Jack entered the cargo hold and noticed the tiny figure in Daniel's hand and hit the roof. "I said under no circumstances was anyone to open those sacks, put it away now!" he barked dryly.

"What the….!" Exclaimed the tiny O'Neill in the palm of Daniel's hand, as he turned to see a giant replica of himself standing in the doorway.

"Jaaack! This is utter cruelty, they're human beings, exact copies of _**YOU**_ right down to the last detail. Memory, consciousness, even down to the smallest physical attributes, you can't keep them in here like this for a start, never mind what you're considering "said Daniel.

The tiny O'Neill turned from Daniel to glance over at Kate who was staring trance-like at him. She held out her hand and he climbed gently onto her palm which she drew back to her chest and held it there. The tiny Jack raised his eyebrows and snuggled against her warm skin of her throat as she put a protective hand around him.

"I'm touched to see you care so much about what happens to me, Daniel, but we're all expendable. Everyone has to die sometime." Jack thought about what he'd just said and recalled the countless times he had thought Daniel was dead and was brought back to life.

"I don't understand you Jack. You'd be just as upset as I am, if it were me in those sacks instead of you." Daniel ranted on and Jack turned abruptly has he'd been watching Kate from the corner of his eye. "Put him down for Pete's sake and before you ask…No you can't have one" he said just then the tiny Jack became restless.

"I don't feel so good" the tiny O'Neill called out "I have a pain…. and I can't breathe."


	3. Chapter 3 A SMALL ARMY

Chapter 3: Two hundred O'Neills!

The mini Jack began to writhe and groan much to everybody's concern. Kate cupped him in his hands and stood frantically watching helpless.

Suddenly amongst the tiny cries coming from inside brown sacks there was a sound of popping and material splitting. Kate instinctively lowered her hands to the floor and cried out as the tiny O'Neill in her hands suddenly burst out of its clothes and became twice its size.

Daniel and Jack looked over at the sacks which seemed to inflate and suddenly burst open causing more tiny O'Neill's to tumble out everywhere.

Getting to their feet and assembling into small groups the hundred or so tiny naked bodies massed and then turned to look towards Jack, Kate and Daniel.

"Now would be a good time to get out of here!" shouted Jack as he grabbed Kate and pulled her out through the door.

Daniel followed and pressed the key pad locking the door shut, he took a deep breath and stared at Jack.

…..

Sam and Teal'c jumped up from their seats at the sudden commotion.

"Is there a problem O'Neill?" asked Teal'c

"You could say that" replied Jack gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked making her way over to the door as the three caught their breaths.

"It seems the _**tiny**_ Jack's won't be tiny for much longer" replied Daniel "they've just increased by about twice their original size."

Sam looked shocked, "I don't understand, in my original experiments the objects size remained constant _ **.**_ Mind you, the compound was never intended to replicate living things It was purely for simple items such as tools, in places where there was insufficient manpower and limited space to store or make them…like on the Daedalus for example."

"So you never tried it on anything alive?" asked Daniel.

"No!" replied Sam surprised that he would even think such a thing. "Never…. not until the unfortunate accident with Col. O'Neill that is."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked, of course it had to be _**him**_ that came in direct contact with the compound. "Why couldn't you have spilt it on Siler instead, we could have done with a couple of extra hands to help fix the base. Just imagine it! They could have had the whole place rewired in less than a week."

Sam smiled guiltily "The only reason I can think of why it's happening is because of the intricate structure of the human body and that fact that it is supposed to grow.

"Maybe the compound is sensitive enough to realise the limitations of the human body, allowing it to do what it normally does anyway but doing it in small spurts to avoid any unnecessary strain on the vital organs."

"So!" Jack paused to find a description that would suit is enquiry and then he continued. "These _**mini me's,**_ eventually they'll all be my size?"

"Yes sir," she replied with a nod. Teal'c had been taking note of their conversation.

"Would that not create a problem Major Carter?" his voice resonated from where he had retaken his seat and was listening intently. Sam turned back to face him.

"Of course!" interrupted Daniel suddenly aware of the implications. They need food and clothes and eventually we even have enough space.

"Teal'c! How many _**mini Jack's**_ did you put in each of the sacks?"

"As if he was counting," interrupted Jack.

"Approximately?" added Daniel frustrated and eagerly awaiting Teal'cs reply.

"There were at around twenty or more in each sack Daniel Jackson." answered Teal'c, reassuringly aware that Daniel understood the dilemma they could be facing.

Daniel raised his hands has he did often when he became anxious or excited. "Teal'c brought ten sacks onboard thats … over two hundred."

Daniel's eyes opened wide with shock "In other words we'll soon have a small army," he concluded.

Teal'c spoke sombrely "Perhaps we should consider a minor detour from our original course."

"That might not be a bad idea" said Sam returning to her seat and checking the instruments. "Even travelling at our current velocity it's going to take us at least another 10 hours or so to reach our destination."

"Let's not be too hasty here you guys, we've no clue as to how long it will take for the little guys in there to grow." Jack made a gesture towards the cargo hold.

"We should really see if they're alright, we can't leave them in there hungry and naked," suggested Daniel.

Jack hesitated as he pondered over Daniels suggestion. "Are you willing to go in there?"

"Allow me O'Neill!" requested Tealc getting up from his chair.

"No! I need you to stay where you are." answered Jack.

""I'll go!" Kate's soft voice seemed to echo uncomfortably. Jack stared into her eyes and there was a short moment of silence where you could have almost heard a pin drop.

"Well, I suppose there not going to rip you to shreds like they probably would me or Daniel. He answered precariously. "Here!" he added taking Daniels radio from his top pocket and handing it to Kate.

"Sir!" exclaimed Sam who also sounded concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well if Kate's going to work with the Tok'ra she might as well get used to seeing how weird things can get around here," replied Jack.

"I think she's already been in a few situations that weren't exactly what you'd call normal," added Daniel.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jack who turned back to Kate. "If at anytime you feel threatened or in any danger just press this button" Jack showed her the on/off switch on the radio. "And holler!" he added.

Kate didn't seem the least bit swayed and smiled at him warmly, which made his toes curl and his skin tingle. He raised his hand to the panel near the door. "Ready?" he asked.

Kate took a deep breath and Jack pressed the door switch. Then as the door slid open he pushed Kate inside and quickly closed the door behind her.

…

Daniel stared at Jack in disbelief and pouted at him resentfully shaking his head.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to one side and grinding his teeth he headed off to a quiet corner at the back of the flight deck where he crouched to the floor.

Sam returned to her seat and studied her instrument panel. "It seems that the nearest planet to our designated route is Ha'ktyl".

Teal'c turned to Sam, startled by a spark of recognition. "Is that not the outpost of the warrior Jaffar led by Ishta, former high priestess of Maloc?" he asked.

Jack also turned around. "Did I hear Ishta?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's settled then, we'll drop them off there."

"No!" interrupted Daniel who was definitely put out by the suggestion "You can't do that!"

"Why not? It's perfect," replied Jack.

"Perfect for you maybe," Daniel pouted.

Jack was miffed and stared at Daniel whose stubbornness was sometimes a tad irritating, but that doleful blue eyed stare of Daniels always caught him slightly off guard.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c agreed, "I do believe Daniel Jackson is correct and that it would be an unwise decision for all parties concerned".

Sam concurred, "I have to agree" she said quickly lowering her eyes back to the screen as Jack threw her a wayward glance.

"Ok who's in charge of this mission?" asked Jack slightly agitated.

Daniel was the first to reply. "Imagine 400 O'Neill's let loose on a planet solely inhabited by women."

"I am imagining. What's wrong with it?" asked Jack much to Carter's exasperation.

"These are not just any women Jack, they're fiercely independent warriors." added Daniel.

Teal'c defended Daniel again "I agree, they are skilled in combat and strong willed as well as able bodied" he added.

"Not to mention their all so…. _fit_ ," added Jack to which he finally turned away in dismay.

Daniel raised his raised his hands in frustration. "Exactly!" he continued angrily, "You might eventually get on if you don't kill each other first. Then you have to consider what happens if it turns out the replicas can breed."

Jack stared at Daniel in dismay. "We'll all be related, I get it!" he said.

"So ok if not Ishta's lot how about the Tok'ra?" suggested Jack holding up his hands.

Daniel looked stunned. "You're not serious, you despise the Tok'ra."

"They'll have more than enough hosts" replied Jack cringing at the thought.

Jack was suddenly distracted by a crackle from his radio. Kate's voice was solemn, "Jack I think you and Daniel need to come in here!" she answered her voice trembling. 


	4. Chapter 4 LETS NOT BE TOO HASTY HERE

**Chapter 3 lets not be too hasty**

It was unusually dark and eerie as he and Daniel entered the cargo hold.

"Did someone turn out the lights?" Jack asked as he tried to focus in the dim light.

"I did," Kate's voice echoed softly from the far corner to where Jack and Daniel walked gingerly, making sure not to step on any small bodies that might be underfoot.

Kate was sat on the floor next to a large mound that had carefully been covered over with grey blankets from the store room.

"You got them to sleep, that's cool" said Jack as he knelt down. "So what's up?" he added flippantly.

Kate looked up and Jack noticed she had been crying. As a lump came to her throat, his expression became more sober.

Daniel stared at the mound of bodies and suddenly took a deep breath. "Jack!" he whispered "They're not asleep."

Jack turned his attention from Daniel to the covered mound. "What do you mean, they're not asleep?" he asked quietly, tilting his head.

"They're dead!" Kate's voice quivered.

A tiny voice suddenly broke the silence. "Are we all gonna end up like that?" asked a tiny concerned O'Neill sitting up from Kate's lap and staring woefully at Jack and Daniel.

Slowly and softly they felt themselves being surrounded by a hoard of unusually subdued mini O'Neill's that had somehow managed to fashion rudimentary outfits out of the sacking and blankets in order to save any further embarrassment.

"Answer the man!" shouted another mini O'Neill, "are we ALL gonna die?"

"I….I have no idea" replied Jack faltering as he and Daniel tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

The tiny O'Neill stared at the mound of bodies along with the other two hundred or so that had survived. It was as if they were acknowledging a moments silence before returning to huddle in the dark corners.

Jack stared at the little O'Neill on Kate's lap and twitched and wrinkled up his nose as the replica of himself curled up like a cat and tried to make him self comfortable.

"I don't feel so good!" the little guy drawled as he looked up at Kate imploringly. "I think it's happening again."

Kate reached out for Jack's arm in panic and shrank back as the little guy on her lap cried out and with frightening alacrity his body doubled in size once again.

Kate let out a shriek and almost yanked Jack down beside her as the body remained motionless.

Suddenly the little O'Neill gasped for air and stirred, looking around and then checking over himself to make sure he was all still intact and Kate burst into tears of relief.

As Kate tended to the now toddler sized O'Neill, Daniel and Jack watched helplessly as all around them the remaining O'Neill's dropped to the floor undergoing the same agonising process, however, not all of them as lucky as the first, in a horrifying scene that now resembled a warzone.

The O'Neill's that had survived groaned and crawled across the cargo bay floor like tiny white slugs in an effort to get away from at least thirty or so more that remained lifeless.

Kate looked up and caught Jack's agonising expression. She held out her hand and Jack took it drawing her into his arms as Kate trembled and cried in frustration.

The cargo bay door slid open and Carter and Teal'c stood in the doorway shocked and horrified.

Carter gasped and turned her tearful eyes on Jack, seeing Kate in Jack's arms she bit her lip and turned back onto the flight deck. Jack let go of Kate and entered the flight deck shutting the door behind him.

…

Jack turned to Sam. "Ok Carter, what's happening in there, why are they dying?" he demanded.

Sam was obviously more distraught than usual as she tried to think of an explanation for what was happening. "The only explanation I can come up with is that the timing is all wrong. It's too much for their bodies to handle…. thus the subsequent large number of fatalities."

"So!" asked Jack. "What are we looking at in terms of figures?

"Well" Carter continued "I estimated over 80 dead from the first transformation and about 40 or more from the second."

"That many?" enquired Jack, slightly taken aback.

"Yes Sir" replied Carter lowering her eyes, "which means that each time they're doubling in size we're loosing about a third of them…..So, given that they were about 10 inches tall when Teal'c bagged them" Sam paused, she did the sum in her head whilst she pondered on her poor choice of words. "If the present rate remains consistent" she paused again. "There may be around a dozen of them left by the time they reach 70 inches"

Jack cocked his head to one side "70 inches …that's only 5ft 7. I'm 6ft 2,"he replied.

"I know Sir" replied Carter her grey eyes staring back at him woefully "It looks like we won't have to take that detour after all."

…..

Jack walked back just as Daniel returned from the stores laden with a pile of blankets which he let tumble to the floor. He took several and placed them over another pile of bodies. Kate grabbed another one and started to hack at it with a pair of large scissors.

Daniel bowed his head, he knew instinctively what Jack was going through, watching his replica's being tortured and dying like this was bad enough but not being able to a damn thing about it was even worse. "Jack…" he uttered. He wanted to say sorry, anything but the right words just wouldn't come into his head instead he just stared helplessly.

Kate looked on as the two men's eyes locked in an impenetrable gaze, where neither uttered a word but more than a hundred words were spoken.

Jack turned away solemnly and went to sit on a bench at the other side of the bay as Daniel sat down next to Kate.

Both of them were near to tears as they turned to each other when Kate felt an unexpected tug and heard a tiny voice behind her.

She turned around. "Excuse me!" said the small O'Neill. "I don't suppose there's any cake?

Daniel thought of the last supper and bit his lip. "I'll go see what I can find" he replied and walked away.

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to appear cheerful. She smiled and picked up the little O'Neill and sat him on the bench next to her.

Daniel returned with a large box of food bars and the like, which he poured out onto the floor. This resulted in the 60 or so O'Neill's that had survived the last transformation, coming out of their hiding places and diving into the pile of food bars as if they'd never seen food before.

Kate looked over at the real Jack who was obviously deeply troubled, she went over and sat beside him and tried to distract him from his sombre thoughts.

"You and Daniel, you go back along way?" she asked. Jack remained quiet for a moment then answered.

"I suppose it has been a while, look at him…" Jack added as he and Kate watched as Daniel eagerly opened the wrappers and distributed the food bars like he was at some strange clone Kindergarten

"...still the same old Daniel, ever caring, ever searching, ever striving to make the Universe a better place." Jack sighed.

Watching him seemed to ease some of his pain and they gazed tearful but tentatively until most of the O'Neill's were sufficiently gorged and lay down to sleep.

Kate felt another tug on her dress, the O'Neill that was so fond of her had managed to haul a stack of food bars in a makeshift hopsack and brought them over to Kate. He coughed. "I may need some help eating these!"

Jack raised his eyebrow and got up from his seat next to her "Have fun" he said masking his sorrow with a smile as he walked away.

Once Jack had gone the little O'Neill lifted the hopsack which was teaming with chocolate bars and handed it to Kate.

"I don't know exactly how to put this but….will you hide these for me?"

Kate looked down at his tiny pleading face and couldn't help but smile. "Where do you want me to hide them?" she asked looking around.

"I'll show you, follow me" said the enthusiastic little O'Neill.

Kate followed him to a dark corner of the cargo bay and around a very tight corner which led to a small store room.


	5. Chapter 5 WHAT DID YOU JUST DO

**Chapter 4 what did you just do?**

Once inside the little O'Neill asked Kate to put the hopsack on top of a large crate and she watched as the he covered himself with some sack cloth and lay down to sleep. She shut the door as he asked and went back to Daniel smiling at Jack's deep-seated aptitude for survival. Back in the cargo hold Daniel was stretched out on the bench and had also fallen asleep so Kate quietly sat down on the floor next to him and wrapped one of the blankets around her and listening to the gentle breathing of the tiny bodies around her she too was soon asleep..

...

Sam jumped up from her seat as several heart-wrenching cries came from the cargo hold.

Jack dashed into the cargo hold and grabbed a half asleep Kate and dragged her back out onto the flight deck. "stay here!" he ordered.

Then he disappeared back into the cargo hold with Carter and Teal'c close behind him.

Even being so rudely awakened, it still seemed like an eternity had elapsed before Jack finally emerged from the hold. The only sound that filled the eerie silence was that of the usually unaffected Samantha Carter who was sobbing pitifully. Not used to seeing her like this Daniel knelt beside her and tried to comfort her as she tried clumsily to sit down.

Jack and Teal'c also looked positively shaken. Jack wiped the beads of sweat from his brow as he followed Teal'c to his chair.

"This is my fault" cried Sam. "It's insane seeing them go through this time after time." As the others tried to convince her otherwise Kate saw this as an opportunity to go back into the cargo hold and see what was happening before anyone noticed she was gone.

It was like a scene from a horror movie and it took Kate's breath away as she tip-toed her way through the naked and lifeless bodies. Holding her hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out she realised that her and Daniel must have slept through one of the transformations as she noticed two different sized bodies lain out on the floor. She estimated fifty or so dead and around forty still alive and some still groaning in pain.

Jack grabbed Kate by the arm and quickly ushered her through the door and handed her over to Teal'c before determinedly hitting the door panel. "I told you to stay here for cryin out loud."

Carter, drop us out of hyperspace and come with me, you too Daniel." "Teal'c! Get ready for my command" he ordered. "

Carter acknowledged and the ship jerk out of hyperspace then Jack and Sam disappeared again, leaving Kate upset and bewildered.

Teal'c motioned Kate to sit beside him and she stared at the view screen and the deep black emptiness before them. "Why have we dropped out of hyperspace?" asked Kate confused. "I thought Major Carter said it would be at least ten hours before we got to the Tok'ra outpost."

Teal'c stared at the view screen as he answered her. "Indeed!"

From inside the cargo hold Jack's voice echoed his command. "Teal'c, activate the rings."

With no planets in sight, a terrible realisation suddenly dawned on Kate and she jumped up. "No!" she cried out as she made a dash for the cargo door only to be held back by the strong arm of the burly Jaffar.

Kate wriggled from Teal'cs grasp and ran to the door frantically hitting the switch to open the cargo bay door.

The door opened and she saw the rings as they hummed… three, four five and then disappeared from sight. She turned back to the view screen and gasped in horror as the space ahead of them was suddenly strewn with hundreds of tiny O'Neill's and several large metallic rings that somersaulted off into the blackness of space.

She turned back only to come face to face with Jack whose face was etched in pain. She cried out as she weakly pounded her clenched fist against his chest.

His hands grasped her soft wavy hair as he pulled her close. "Resume our course!" he ordered to which Sam and Teal'c unquestioningly complied.

Jack clenched her tightly, she could feel his heart pounding against her ears, finally he released his grip.

"Daniel will probably appreciate some help," he whispered to her sadly as he let Kate go.

…..

Daniel was trying his best with the limited supplies to ensure the surviving clones were unhurt and comfortable.

Kate decided to check on the O' Neill in the store room, she opened the door to find he was unscathed and fast asleep.

She left him and went back to Daniel and they sat working in silence before Kate decided to speak.

"Daniel, what's it like being a host?"

Daniel smirked, "well I suppose to understand it you first have to understand the creature your going to be host to."

….

Daniel had tried to explain the Goauld beginnings and was just recalling the tale of how Hathor had managed to seduce him and Jack into becoming hosts when the cargo bay was filled with writhing bodies and their agonising cries. Kate looked desperately around her as the process seemed more painful the larger they seemed to get and bodies started dropping and those that were left writhed in agony.

Jack barged into the hold as Kate ran for the door. "Daniel into the flight deck now he hollered," and as he stepped back into the flight deck he closed the door.

Jack went over to the consul and hit a switch opening the outer cargo doors. There was a whoosh as the atmosphere was vented and everything that wasn't stuck or tied down was sucked into space. After several seconds Jack hit the switch again and the cargo bay doors closed.

Daniel turned away from Sam and looked over at Teal'c and Jack.

"Jack! What did you just do?"

"I just saved everyone from anymore pain." Jack replied.

Daniel had assessed that there was a possibility of there still being several of the replica O'Neill's still alive once the final transformation had taken place. He wanted to scream out at Jack for being so callous but the sound wouldn't come from his lips. He stared open mouthed in a state of shock that Jack could have even contemplated being so harsh.

"There were some of them still alive, how could you?"

Jack whipped around "For goodness sakes Daniel, I made a decision so deal with it!" he said frustrated.

Daniel looked around the room and his eyes widened in shock.

Teal'c looked around and realised Daniel's dilemma.

"Where's Kate?" Daniel spluttered.

"What the…" Jack looked around. "I saw her right behind me."

A rush of blood made Jack's heart skip a beat and the colour drained from his face as the three stared open mouthed. Jack slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor panting for breath at the realisation that he had just expelled her with the rest of the bodies.

After a few seconds of staring blankly positively drained of all emotion, Jack gave the command. "Teal'c, turn the ship around, take us home!"


	6. Chapter 6 THE ALPHA SITE

**Chapter 5 Back on dry land**

Back on dry land, Jack and the team disembarked. Jack decided to go straight home but the others had decided to stay a while and give Jack a bit of space. Teal'c stayed on board to grab another set of rings and to send a message to the Tok'ra informing them that due to unfortunate circumstances their host and cargo was lost on route. He was about to shut down the instrument panel on completion of his tasks when he noticed a blip on the small view screen.

They had all been so distraught that they had forgotten to take into account the ships redesign and the newly added storeroom. Teal'c went into the cargo hold and squeezed through the tiny corridor and opened the door.

Kate was curled up in a grey blanket and was fast asleep. Teal'c breathed a sigh of relief as he approached softly….he stroked her face she stirred and opened her eyes looking dazedly around her.

"Are we here?" she muttered. Teal'c helped her to her feet and into the hold which was spotless and empty. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Colonel O'Neill has returned to Stargate command", replied Teal'c. "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson they are acquiring refreshment nearby.

"And the others..." Kate asked "…..what happened to the others?"

"No, the other O'Neill's," Kate said scanning the empty cargo bay floor.

"They are no longer with us," replied Teal'c.

"They've gone?" enquired Kate thinking about the O'Neill that was with her and curious to determine his fate.

Tealc wasn't one to mince words and although Kate was shocked, the fact that Teal'c had come straight out and told her they were dead made Kate more willing to accept that more than one Jack O'Neill…. just wasn't meant to be.

Teal'c helped her to her feet, "I didn't think Jack would hang around after we landed." She added. Kate was slightly alarmed at the way Jack had just left her. "But he was against me coming to the Tokra to become a host."

Teal'c was forthright once again. "Indeed! However, this is not the Tok'ra outpost. We abandoned our trip when O'Neill believed he had expelled you from the cargo bay along with the remaining replicas."

Kate's shattered expression encouraged Teal'c to explain further, however, something else was puzzling her. "He was unaware you were not with the rest of us when he gave the command."

"We have to tell Jack that I'm alright." Kate insisted.

"Indeed!" replied Teal'c and the two disembarked and headed in the direction of the village.

...

On his return to earth Jack was called into Hammond's office. Jack apologised as he refused Hammond's offer for him to take a seat.

"Sorry sir I haven't had time to shower and change yet….those Tel'tak jaunts aren't very sanitary at the best of times."

"Never mind then", replied the General "I've just been on the phone to the president. He's just informed me that he has invited a third party to visit the base."

"Really, what's the occasion?" asked Jack curiously not actually expecting there to be an occasion.

"The occasion is our upcoming 1000th trip through the stargate" replied Hammond.

"That many already, I had no idea!" quipped Jack.

"This is a serious matter Jack" Hammond said sternly.

Jack knew that when Hammond addressed him by first name he was taking him into his confidence so he decided to be quiet and listen to what he had to say.

Hammond continued. "it's also preparation of the Stargate Program someday going public and the president has authorised Emmet Bregman to chronicle a day's events at Stargate Command.

"Who's Emmet Bregman?" asked Jack, shaking his head.

"He's a renowned filmmaker, mostly documentaries."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A filmmaker, here on the base?" he asked shocked.

Hammond continued "he'll have access to the base for a whole day, however, the president has left it to our discretion as to how much he's going to be allowed to see."

Jack was livid and scowled. "Thank you for letting me know sir, I'll make sure I keep well out of his way on that day. Now I'd better go get a shower or one more second in this spot and I may take root."

Hammond figured Jack wouldn't be happy, he was about to call him back and tell him he'd better be on his best behaviour but on foresight he thought what was the point.

Jack left the General's office in an even worse mood than ever. He knew the General hadn't said all he wanted to say but he couldn't stay in the office another second without blowing his top. He hated civilians and scientist around the base and always kept well out of their way but now the General was allowing a movie-maker on the base for crying out loud!

Jack was just turning into the corridor when Walter came dashing after him.

"Col. O'Neill Sir" cried Walter.

"What now?" shouted Jack abruptly.

Walter faltered and shrank back. "I'm sure it can wait Sir,…..until your better rested" he said hesitantly.

Jack stopped and turned and took a deep breath. "Ok Walter, you don't realise what a crappy day I've had. This better be good for your sake".

"Yes Sir!" said Walter wondering if it would be better to walk away now while he was still in one piece. "You just received an urgent message from Teal'c from the Beta site. Shall I read it to you sir?"

"Ok then, out with it!" shouted O'Neill not realising how scary he could be in situations like this.

Walter looked down at his clipboard and read the message. "Cargo presumed dead, found alive and well, request further instructions."

Jack's mood suddenly changed to one much more pensive as Jack acknowledged the message and Walter turned to go. "Oh Walter," Jack added "Thank you!" Walter smiled and walked away.

Although Jack was relieved, he was once again faced with the decision of whether the base could accommodate Kate. On this occasion however, duty came before personal preferences and the fact that a film crew was about to descend on the mountain made his decision a sad one but much less complicated.

….

Kate waved back at a solemn Teal'c as the helicopter ascended into the clouds above her tiny cabin on the mountain. As she made her way to her door she felt a strange sensation as if someone was inside. She smelled coffee brewing, the coffee that Daniel had left behind the last time he was here.

She opened the door slowly and edged her way inside.

A familiar voice startled her and made her jump. "I know you prefer to drink tea, but I couldn't find any." Kate turned to him, although she wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "You know!" said Jack as he walked towards her handing her a cup, "I always wanted to live in a secluded spot, somewhere in the middle of nowhere….somewhere where there were fish in the pond. In this case I suppose the lake will do nicely" he looked around at the cabin, "although this place does need quite a bit of work doing to it but I'll consider that a challenge."

Jack took a sip of the coffee and cringed as the bitterness hit his tongue.

Kate stared at him wondering what on earth was going on.

Jack swallowed quickly and added enthusiastically. "Oh and you wouldn't mind if we bought a dog would you? I always wanted a dog."

 **The End!**


End file.
